koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Online
Dynasty Warriors: Online is a massively multiplayer online installment in the Dynasty Warriors series. The game was out for the public on November 2007 and it's currently only available in Japan, China, Thailand, and Korea. There is currently speculation that this title will be released in North America and Europe at an unknown date. Online plays like its earlier predecessor, Dynasty Warriors BB, an online game that was discontinued on November 1, 2006. The main difference between the two is that Online requires slightly less demanding hardware specs than BB. Both games feature a quasi-RPG element in which the player can run around the world and chat with various characters. The graphics and battle mechanics for the game use Dynasty Warriors 5 as its base. Gameplay Players are allowed to create one character per account. Characters can be customized by their name, sex, figure, face type, hair type, voice, and standard colors. There are four different body types, eight different faces, ten hairstyles, seven voices for the men, and nine voices for the ladies. Colors can be chosen by a color picker. Once a character is created, they can choose which fraction they wish to serve in the Dynasty Warriors universe. They may switch allegiance after their registration. Each player is given a tutorial to complete from a general from the kingdom they wish to serve, which determines the age and intimacy level with their commander. Tweaking these stats will affect cutscenes and their familiarity with other officers. If they're seen favorably, they maybe addressed by name. Levels are not set as they are determined by how well the player does in battle (recruit ~ great general). Stats can be adjusted by the weapon and equipment that the character have equipped. Equipment is mainly the clothing that the character wears, which alters stats such as speed, power, and defense. Most weapons in the game mimic the actions for the series' characters. For example, equipping a giant pole axe will make the character fight like Xu Huang and a short sword will mimic Sun Quan's moveset. Original weapons for the online game include a bo staff, two cymbals, and a sectioned staff that can be used as a whip. Alternately, players can chat with other players through text and animated emoticons or participate in PvP events. Each player can choose to participate in a story scenario with their army. Each scenario features several mini-battles that the player can either watch on a map or personally take part in. Various endings can be seen based on the character's stats. Currently, the known story scenarios are as follows: *'Anti-Dong Zhuo Union' (November 1, 2006 ~ November 25, 2007) *'Surrounding Lu Bu' (November 28, 2007 ~ July 13, 2008) *'Battle of Guandu' (July 15, 2008 ~ March 15, 2009) *'Battle of Chi Bi ~ Shisho Ranbu' (March 17, 2009 ~ present) To tie in with the release of the movie series, Red Cliff, special outfits and scenarios are unlocked for both this game and the Romance of the Three Kingdoms MMO. These outfits and story bits are created as an homage to the film version of certain characters. More extras are said to be unlocked when Part II is out in Japanese theaters on April 10, 2009. To celebrate the two franchises, a special interview with the film's director, John Woo, and Koei's Kou Shibusawa was posted on Online's website. Starting in July, the game also staged a crossover event with the TV anime, Souten Kōro. Players can collect a scroll with the anime Cao Cao. Image Songs *''Fuun Musouden'' :Performed by Hironobu Kageyama :*used for BB only *''Musou'' :Performed by Jay Chou :*used for Online only Gallery Image:Dwbb-mainvisual.jpg|Main visual for BB Image:Dwbb-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper for BB Image:Dwonline-guandu.jpg|Main visual for Battle of Guandu Image:Dwonline-ranbu.jpg|Main visual for Battle of Chi Bi File:Dwonline-rev4.jpg|Main visual for Revolution 4 patch File:Dwonline-webmoneycard.jpg|Web Money card image Image:Dwonline-jaychou.jpg|Jay Chou visual External Links *Official Japanese site *Official Chinese site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Korean site *Character blog messages *BB and Online Japanese wiki *Online Image song music video - cosplay photo shoot *Gameplay footage Category:Games